Pokémon Endera
by dynamesx16
Summary: Dans une société toujours plus urbaine et moderne, les pokémon ont de plus en plus de mal à trouver leur place, et l'époque où les dresseurs parcouraient le monde touche à sa fin. De plus, les nombreuses crises que le monde à connu durant un cours laps de temps l'ont poussé à changer encore plus et c'est maintenant la survie même des pokémon qui est menacée.
1. Personnages

C'est tout ce que vous pouvez savoir pour le moment, on ne va quand même pas se gâcher la surprise ^^.

Personnage principal

Nom : Mathias

Age : 18 ans

Taille : 1m 80

Caractère :

\- Très introverti

\- Réservé

\- S'intègre mal à un groupe

\- Communique peu

\- N'a pas confiance en ses capacités

\- Très attentif au bien-être de ses proches

\- Défenseur de l'égalité entre les humains et les pokémon

Objectifs : Faire ce qu'il peut pour que les pokémon n'aient pas à souffrir

Obstacles : L'évolution du monde

Rival

Nom : A définir

Age : 16 ans

Taille : 1m 70

Caractère :

\- Sombre

\- Agressif

\- Méprise les pokémon

Objectifs : Aider son organisation à retirer les pokémon de la surface du monde

Obstacles : Mathias qui va se retrouver sur son chemin à de multiples reprises

Parents du personnage principal

Nom : Frédérik et Marion

Age : 55 et 52 ans

Taille : 1m 90 et 1m 65

Caractère :

Frédérik

\- Autoritaire

\- Accorde une grande importance à la discipline et au respect de l'autorité

\- Hait les pokémon

\- Veut tout contrôler

Marion

\- Froide

\- Tendances manipulatrices

\- Prend les gens de haut

\- Charismatique

\- Hait les pokémon

Objectifs : Éradiquer les pokémon

Obstacles : Les poches de résistance qui se mettent en place

Grand-père du personnage principal

Nom : Henri

Age : 80 ans

Taille : 1m 70

Caractère :

\- Décontracté, très libre d'esprit.

\- Il dit ce qu'il pense et pense ce qu'il dit

\- Caractère bien trempé

\- Fervent défenseur de l'égalité humain – pokémon

Repenti

Nom : Graham

Age : 45 ans

Taille : 1m 85

Caractère :

\- Parle très peu, mais quand il parle, tout le monde l'écoute.

\- Est froid et distant avec tout le monde

\- Agit comme il l'entend, quand il l'entend, sans se soucier de qui sera mécontent

\- Adopte une attitude très protectrice envers les pokémon, et hostile envers ceux qui les maltraitent

\- Ne parle pas de son passé

\- Est prêt à toutes les extrémités pour atteindre ses objectifs

Objectifs : Protéger les pokémon, peux importe les moyens employés

Obstacles : L'évolution du monde 


	2. Chapitre 1 Rêve de cauchemar

Ceci est l'histoire du monde, mais pas notre monde. C'est celui des pokémon, des créatures puissantes et mystérieuses. Pendant des siècles, les humains ont vécu à leurs côtés, mais plus maintenant. Depuis peu, ils se retournent contre ces êtres, et le phénomène empire de jours en jours. Dans ce monde hostile, les pokémon n'ont d'autre choix que de fuir les humains ou de se battre pour leur survie.

C'est dans ce contexte que vit Mathias, un garçon de 18 ans. Il a toujours été ami avec les pokémon, jusqu'à un incident survenu il y a de ça 4 ans. Depuis ce jour, Mathias n'est plus le même, mais vous découvrirez tout cela plus tard ^^.

DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas pokémon, cette œuvre appartient à Nintendo, mais les personnages et l'histoire que vous allez lire sont miens. Vous pouvez vous en inspirer librement à condition de me citer et de ne pas en faire d'utilisation commerciale.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Mathias, j'ai 18 ans, et je vis avec mon grand-père à Sinnoh, dans un petit patelin paumé, dont personne n'entend jamais parler, et qui n'est d'ailleurs même pas sur les cartes de la région. À côté de ce village qui ne doit pas compter plus de 200 âmes, il y a une forêt. Une forêt toute simple, remplie de cèdres. J'aime m'y balader pour me détendre, entendre le chant des pokémon vol, le vrombissement des ailes des pokémon électriques, le crépitement des flammèches des types feu, les observer de loin, sans les approcher...

J'aime aussi simplement écouter le murmure du vent dans les feuilles, qui colporte leur parole et leur âme selon la légende...

Je suis sur un petit sentier que je connais bien, cela doit bien faire mille fois que je le vois. Ce n'est qu'un chemin en terre, façonné par le passage des humains et des pokémon. Je le parcours sans plus y faire attention, l'habitude ayant pris le pas sur l'excitation de l'aventure il y a déjà bien longtemps...

Alors que je m'étais arrêté dans une minuscule clairière, un bruit attira mon attention, un bruit si faible qu'il faillit m'échapper. Je tournais la tête pour tenter d'identifier sa source, mais je ne vis que des arbres, rien que des arbres. Pourtant, en revenant dans ma position initiale, ce même bruit se fit entendre, mais cette fois-ci un petit peu plus fort. On aurait dit... une voix...

Cette fois-ci, je me suis entièrement tourné dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix, qui me semblait d'ailleurs familière. J'étais sûr de l'avoir entendu avant, mais où ?

Alors qu'elle retentit une troisième fois, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai lancé en direction des arbres d'une voix forte, mais ô combien hésitante :

« Qui est là ? Montre-toi ! »

Alors que j'attendais depuis plusieurs secondes la réponse, je commençais à sentir que l'atmosphère avait changé. La forêt n'avait plus cet air rassurant, elle était devenue angoissante, oppressante, dangereuse...

Et enfin, après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, la voix mystérieuse m'a répondu, une réponse qui me hantera à jamais :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé mourir, Mathias ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis mort ?! »

Je ne pouvais pas réagir, ni penser, ni faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis désolé, je...

\- Tu m'as laissé mourir sans rien faire. Je te faisais confiance, et tu m'as regardé mourir sans lever le petit doigt !

\- Caninos...

\- Et toi qui te prétendais mon ami...

\- Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça !

\- Fallait y penser avant. Maintenant c'est trop tard !

\- Dis-moi comment me faire pardonner, je ferai n'importe quoi !

\- C'est déjà trop tard.

\- Dis-moi... dis-moi...

Soudain, la voix disparut, pour être remplacée par quelque chose que je ne voulais plus jamais voir. Devant moi se trouvait le corps ensanglanté de mon ami, de Caninos.

« Caninos ! Cette fois tu vas vivre, je le jure, même si je dois y passer ! »

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et me suis mis à courir. Courir aussi vite que possible.

« Grand-père, c'est Caninos ! GRAND PÈRE ! », hurlais-je à pleins poumons.

Je courais, plus vite que jamais, au travers des ronces. Mes jambes étaient en sang, mais tout ce qui comptais, c'était Caninos.

« Caninos, regarde-moi, REGARDE-MOI ! », disais-je au bord des larmes.

Je courais, mais je n'avançais pas. Le bout du chemin restait au même endroit depuis 10 minutes.

« LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! », criais-je de colère à l'encontre de la forêt.

Comme un tapis roulant infernal, le sol défila devant moi, mais pas dans le bon sens. La sortie et la lumière s'éloignaient de moi.

Pour les rattraper, je me suis mis à courir encore plus vite, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à trébucher. Caninos a volé de mes bras et est allé s'écraser lourdement devant moi.

Je me suis relevé pour le reprendre et continuer à courir. Courir, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui. Je me sentais si impuissant, si minable.

Une fois redressé, j'eut la pire vision de ma vie. Caninos était redressé, en train de flotter dans les airs à hauteur de mes yeux, les siens remplis de haine envers moi.

« C'est toi qui m'as tué, Mathias. C'est toi qui m'as tué. », me dit-il d'une voix transportant toute sa haine.

Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je me suis effondré au sol, en pleurs. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir. Pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus l'entendre dire ça.

« Et maintenant tu pleures, comme le minable que tu es. Tu n'as jamais rien valu de plus que ça, un humain sans cœur qui tue ses amis, qui tue des pokémon ! », me lança-t-il d'une voix sarcastique et cruelle.

Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. Je préférais mourir de sa main que de l'entendre.

\- Tue moi... TUE MOI ! Je t'en prie...

\- Te tuer ? Mais ce serait te faire un cadeau. Non, tu vas continuer à vivre, et souffrir pour ce que tu m'as fait. Tu vas continuer à voir des pokémon mourir devant tes yeux. Tu vas mourir, ton âme va mourir, ton cœur de pierre va mourir. Et quand ce sera fait, les pokémon te tueront, lentement, pour que ton corps souffre avant de mourir.

Je pleurais encore plus, sans pouvoir me contrôler. La forêt s'est mise à rire en même temps que Caninos, un rire malsain et cruel.

Tout à coup, une pluie de sang s'est abattue sur moi, et ensuite, des corps de pokémon éventrés, les entrailles à l'air sont apparus par dizaines devant moi. Chaque seconde il en pleuvait de nouveaux venus du ciel qui venaient s'amonceler les uns sur les autres dans un bruit atroce de corps morts qui s'entrechoquent. Fermer les yeux ne servait à rien, c'est comme si je n'avais plus de paupières. Tourner la tête était inutile, les corps et le sang pleuvaient partout autour de moi. L'odeur de mort était elle aussi abominable.

Soudain, l'un d'eux me tomba directement dessus. Un Evoli défiguré, les yeux grands ouverts, couvert de sang, de son sang.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, trempé de sueur et le cœur battant à 200 cents à l'heure.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un rêve de cauchemar.

Bon, c'est un premier chapitre pour le moins riche en émotions, mais il est à la base de l'histoire et de la compréhension du personnage principal, Mathias.

Cela étant un chapitre pilote, j'attends vos critiques détaillées, positives comme négatives, tant qu'elles sont constructives bien entendu. Les théories sont également les bienvenues, mais ne seront éventuellement confirmées qu'en messages privés, on ne va pas gâcher le suspense quand même ^^.

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur discord : dynamesx16#9870 et sur le serveur LIS TES RATURES qui est destiné aux écrivains et aux lecteurs avec une ambiance de malade, le lien étant disponible en me le demandant par message privé.

Une référence s'est cachée dans ce chapitre, et une avant-première du chapitre 2 est à la clé pour le premier / la première qui la trouvera.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 : Bonges

Mathias se réveille en larmes et en sueur dans son lit après son cauchemar, comment son grand-père va-t-il pouvoir le réconforter. Chapitre 2 : Bonges : Les larmes d'un jeune garçon ravivent de vieilles blessures.  



End file.
